Because You Loved Me
by GCatsPjs
Summary: Sequel to "If That's What It Takes" Yes, you should read that one first. AU Mer/Der
1. Once Upon A Time

This story begins approximately 8 months after "If That's What It Takes" (Well, the non bold-italic parts do…) it'll all come clearer as the story comes to a close.)

* * *

**Because You Loved Me**

* * *

**_Once upon a time…_**

_**Once upon a time, there was a princess.**_

_**Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, tiny princess.**_

_**Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, tiny princess, named Floyd.**_

_**Floyd lived in a castle.**_

_**She lived in a castle with a large, snoring dragon named Drake.**_

* * *

July-

Tiny toes wiggled from the threshold of the door. The wooden planks of the floor were cold beneath the tiny toes, and as they wiggled beside the door, a tiny hand held its frame, a pink painted fingernail scratching nervously along the lines and dimples of the wooden grain. A sharp intake of breath as a flash of lightning shone through the panes of the window, sending a jolt of fear through the tiny fingers, stopping the wiggling toes.

The snoring that had been coming from the room stopped as soon as the thunder in the distance rumbled, and for a moment the only sounds that were coming from within, were the sounds of the gentle rain, which had just begun to come down harder, slamming into the metal roof, echoing off the vaulted ceiling of the large home. There was no need to roll over to know that the tiny soul was there, he had already expected that the tiny figure would appear in his doorway soon.

"Zoey?" A low grumble came from within the tangle of sheets on the bed. It wasn't frustration or irritation, but concern that it was inundated with, and though he didn't roll over, he knew that the little girl was standing there, her mouth open just so, her pink lips wet from her tongue darting nervously across them as the corners of her eyes held a hint of salty tears. "Zoey, it's okay." He said, his voice becoming more clear as he rolled to his back, his blue eyes meeting with hers through the shadows of the late night darkness, the glow of the nightlight in the room bouncing off the blonde ringlets of hair that always appeared when she would go to bed with her hair damp after her evening bath.

"DD, I'm scared." She whispered, so soft and so tender, it was almost as if it were a secret. Her fear of thunderstorms were well known, and he had seen her tremble in the night before when she woke from the rumbling weather.

"I know." Derek said softly, as if he actually had to speak the words, when another flash of lightning sent the tiny feet tumbling across the wooden floor and vaulting onto the bed, her cold feet pressing against his bare chest as he grunted, her body sliding beneath the covers as his arm cuddled her tightly, preparing herself for the soft rumble of thunder that was going to present itself any moment as the wind and rain outside became slightly harder. "Your feet are cold." Derek said, trying to lighten the moment as the thunder rumbled, and her hand clenched the skin of his chest, and he tried desperately not to cringe as her little fingernails dug into him. She looked up at his face and saw the pain as he cringed, and pulled her hand from his skin immediately.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's fine." Derek said softly as he ran his hand through her hair gently, leaning his head to the side to kiss her forehead.

"We should move somewhere there's no thunder." She whispered as she listened to the soft guttural sound of his chuckle from deep within his chest.

"And where would that be?" He asked, humoring her slightly as he tried to get her mind off the storm.

"Candyland." She stated matter of factly, her eyes sparkling in the dim light of the bedroom, a smile on her lips.

"Candyland?" Derek asked. "Do they have surgeons in Candyland?" He asked. "I'd need a job…" He replied.

"Yeah, there are surgeons there… they um… they make sure the gumdrops has sugar on them…" She said with a nod, watching Derek think about this for a moment.

"They make sure the gumdrops have… see, you're making me hungry now and this is just no good…" He said as his eyes widened suddenly, and his stomach growled, sending a rumble into the air that made both of them start to laugh, the little girl's giggle lightening his heart as he watched her sit up and smack her hand down on his belly.

"Hush, belly… we're talking." She said with a laugh as Derek shook his head.

"That's right, you tell it…" Derek said with a laugh as he watched the worry lines on the little girl's forehead slowly disappear. "You know what tomorrow is, don't you?" He asked as she wiggled and sat up slightly, looking down at Derek's smile as he looked up at her.

"Of course." She said with a bright smile and tipped her head, looking up to the ceiling. "I'm going to be a ballerina!" She giggled happily as she leaned to the side and put her arm across Derek's head, kissing his forehead as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"And who is going to be there?" He asked with a smile as he watched her eyes sparkle.

"Um… you… and mommy… and Mister Mark… and um… and…Aunt Crissy… and…"

"You!" Derek said as she laughed, throwing her head back in a loud laugh as she rolled to her side, climbing onto her hands and knees as she sat back and grinned at him.

"Of course me! Of course me, I'm the ballerina, DD!" She said as she shook her head, tipping backwards she flopped heavily onto the mattress, the thunder and lightning outside a mere memory now as she held her hands in the air, moving them back and forth as she wiggled them.

"And why are we all coming to see you be a ballerina?" Derek asked as he watched her sit up and tip her head, her body resting on her elbows as she looked at him, he held up his pinky finger and she laughed, tipping backwards, she laughed.

"Cuz the little lines on my fingers are where I got you all wrapped around!" she laughed joyfully as she watched Derek smile adoringly at her.

"That's right." He said as he watched her flop onto her tummy, resting her chin comfortably in her hands.

"DD?" She said softly as she watched him give her a small, sleepy smile.

"Hm…?" he said as he watched her reach her hand out to him.

"I'm ready to go back to bed now." She said as he reached his hand back and grasped it in his.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room?" He asked, watching her for a moment as she thought.

"No." She said with a sweet smile that warmed his heart. "No, I think I can do this myself…"

"Well… if you need anything…" Derek said softly as he watched her nod her head and climb carefully from the bed.

"I'll call you…" She said with a smile. "But I don't need rescuing…"

"What if I need rescuing?" He asked as he watched her hop on her toes a bit, tipping her head to the side as she watched his eyes sparkle in the light.

"Then you know where I am." She said, as she skipped from the room gracefully, as light footed and softly as she had entered, though her energy and happiness had returned.

He sat and stared at the doorway long after she had disappeared, not a shred of sleepiness remained, as he smiled lightly, though a bit sadly and lay back in his bed, finding the ceiling to be a worthy staring partner.

* * *

**_The only problem with the snoring dragon, however… was that when he stopped snoring… it was very hard for him to start again._**


	2. Excitement and Eagerness

**_The kingdom of Seattle was not always quiet, but it wasn't always filled with excitement either, but this particular day was filled with eager excitement, in the castle of Princess Floyd._**

Excitement and Eagerness were always a recipe for something wild and crazy, and Princess Floyd was more than ready for it.

The only question that remained… Was Drake?

"I am going to slide down the banister!" Zoey exclaimed as she ran from her room toward the stairs.

"No!" Derek called from his room. "No you won't…" he replied.

"Yes, yes! Yes I will!" She teased as she grabbed hold of the banister of the stairs, watching Derek come running from his room, he slipped slightly on socked feet, nearly losing his footing, his heels pounded onto the floor as he caught himself, grabbing hold of the banister as he caught up with her, grabbing her around the waist as he twirled her around, her giggle echoing off the walls of the house as she tipped her head back in a mighty laugh.

"No banister sliding in my house!" Derek exclaimed as he turned her upside down, tickling her as she squealed in laughter. His head snapped toward the stairs when the sound of the doorbell rang through the house, and he twisted to let her feet touch the floor and laughed. "Look… look what you've done now… the banister police have come to arrest you…" He said as he shook his head.

"Banister police? There's no such thing!" She exclaimed gleefully, racing toward the stairs. "There's no such thing!"

"If there was no such thing, then who is at the door, Miss smarty pants?" Derek said as he followed her down the steps, her hand on the doorknob as she looked up at Derek, and waited for him to nod as he approached the door as well.

**_And with any princess and dragon duo… _**

She swung the door open and a bright grin adorned the little girl's face as she held her arms out. "Miss Kara!" She squealed excitedly as she held her arms up and giggled, as the woman behind the door stepped forward and enveloped the little girl in her arms, looking up at Derek as he stand scratching his messy hair as it stand on end. He had put on a t-shirt and was wearing sweatpants, but he looked like he had obviously just woken up.

**_There had to be a good friend to get them through some of the rough spots._**

"Nice hair, Derek." She said with a giggle as he gave her a lopsided grin, and watched her shake her head, looking behind her as Carrie came bounding up the stairs with two duffle bags in her hands. Kara gave Zoey a hug and she grabbed one of the bags from Carrie.

He smoothed his hair out as he shook his head, moving to the side to allow the three girls to enter his house as he laughed. "Hey, I just woke up… what are you doing here so early anyway? The recital isn't until tonight…"

"Oh Derek…" Kara rolled her eyes as she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek as she passed him. "We have two little girls to get ready… and you think this will be an easy task."

"So… put her hair up and… her tutu on, and she's ready to go." Derek shrugged as Kara laughed in his face as she followed the two girls into the kitchen.

"Um… no." She said as she shook her head and stepped into the kitchen, the girls having put their bags on the side of the counter as they both climbed up onto the barstools in the kitchen to watch the two adults discuss the intricacies of 'ballerina' etiquette.

"They need to be dressed and all made up before they get there… and it takes an hour from here to get to the concert hall… you have to pick up Meredith by two, and you probably don't even have Zoey's things packed and ready to go… Are you sure you want her to stay at Meredith's tonight? Are you sure you're ready for that? It's a really big step, and I don't know if you are ready to handle that… " She asked, finding his eyes unfocused on hers as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You talk really fast." He said as he suddenly felt her hand smacking down on his chest, a smile rising on his lips as he turned toward the cupboard.

"I'm serious, Derek." Kara replied.

"I know you're serious… you're always serious… but you know what? I don't have time for serious right now… not before I have had my sugary cereal. Have you had breakfast?"

"Yes." Kara said as she gave Derek a fake irritated look, watching his smile make his eyes sparkle.

"No!" Carrie exclaimed with a laugh as her mother turned her head and raised her eyebrows. "I mean yes." She said with a giggle as she and Zoey laughed.

"Well, a little bowl of cereal never hurt anyone… and I haven't eaten yet… and Zoey here hasn't eaten yet… and God knows I have to have a full cup of coffee before I listen to you talking ten miles a minute." He said as he watched Kara's smirk turn into a slight frown as she shook her head at him.

"Denial, Derek." Kara said as she shook her head.

"Yes, Kara… A lovely river this time of year…" He said as he turned around and grabbed the coffee pot. He poured a cup of coffee and handed it off to her as he reached for another cup in the cupboard, turning his smirk away from the woman as he began his morning 'his' way.

**_Even if the dragon didn't want to admit that there were any._**


	3. A Little Background

**_A little background should be put into any story, and that is very true for this seemingly innocent story of a young princess, and her companion. However, this story isn't exactly without its big bad wolves and evil witches, and unseen frights._**

**_Princess Floyd, you see did not always belong to the young dragon, and Drake… He was not always a dragon._**

**_Years ago, Drake was actually a prince. He was a young prince from the kingdom of New York. He lived with his princess sisters, and his parents in a wealthy suburban castle. He had been given all that he could ever ask for in his life. As he grew older, he became very well established, and when the king died, Prince Drake decided to do something extraordinary with his life._**

**_He took the king's inheritance, and he found a beautiful, peaceful tract of land in the land of Seattle. With great care and love, he built a beautiful castle. He was surrounded by cliffs and water and a beautiful view, something that he had always wanted for himself and his family. In his heart, he felt that he had found a perfect mate in the arms of a princess named Renee. The castle was built, and Princess Renee was brought to the grounds. Though, the moment she saw the beautiful castle, her beauty began to melt away._**

**_Drake found in that moment, that his beautiful princess was not a princess at all, but a horrible, wretched witch. She turned on Drake in that moment of bitter, angry, selfishness, and she cast a spell upon him turning him into monstrous, fire breathing dragon. She then disappeared into thin air, never to return._**

**_Drake had been a kind prince, a loving prince, a giving prince. He had always thought that his personality was one that he had strived to obtain and that he was respected. When he was turned into a dragon, however… he found that he had become bitter, angry… blowing fire at anyone who got in his way. Before long, he found himself in trouble… it had gotten to the point where his attitude and frustration was affecting his job, affecting those around us, so Drake was asked if he'd like to take a vacation. He was told that if he didn't take that vacation, that he wouldn't be needed anymore. So Drake packed up his dragon knapsack and flew his way back to visit his mother and sisters._**

**_On his return, after a fairly uneventful vacation… he met Princess Floyd._**

**_It was love at first sight, in an innocent sense. He was after all, a dragon… and Floyd a tiny girl._**

**_She didn't even know she was a princess._**

**_She was on her way across the country to live with her aunt. It seemed innocent enough… until just as things had turned out with Princess Renee… Floyd found that her Aunt was an evil witch as well, ruled and tormented by a horrible overlord who haunted dreams and caused havoc on everyone he laid eyes upon._**

**_The separation of Floyd and Drake was painful, they had bonded so on their trip across the country, and Drake found that he had an incredible knack for being caring, understanding and protective. But they bid farewell… Floyd and Drake, and went to their lives seemingly far away, yet so incredibly close to one another._**

**_One night… through the peepers in the night, Drake smelled trouble. He was called to rescue someone… and unbeknownst to him… it was his darling Floyd._**

**_She was frightened and scared, and she clung to that dragon with all of her might, praying and hoping, crying and dreaming… clutching him as if he would never let go of her… ever. And he promised her as much… and more… When the evil witch and overlord vanished without a trace… in a manner better left to the imagination… Drake volunteered his heart to the little girl._**

**_She accepted with open arms._**

**_And so Drake took her in… found her a bed in his castle… protected her from the invisible evils of the night… until he learned of someone who had the possibility to take all of that away from him._**

**_Floyd was not simply a little girl._**

**_She was a princess._**

**_Princess Floyd was daughter of Queen Marie… a beautiful angelic woman who had been put in a trance when she was young, when little Floyd was just a newborn. She had never met her tiny princess… and to come out of this trance would be a dream come true._**

**_Through determination and a little bit of rule bending… Drake put aside his desire to keep Floyd for his very own, and was able to find the help they needed to bring the Queen from her trance… And that is where they found themselves… eight months later… on the day of Princess Floyd's very first dance recital… where immediately following the performance… Drake would be forced to chip away just a little more of the hold that had on his little princess as Queen Marie became stronger._**

**_There is only so much for one dragon to take… and Drake was afraid that he was approaching the breaking point…_**

**_It just would have helped everyone involved… if he kept them clued in._**


	4. Enter The Queen

**_Queen Marie was a beautiful young woman, and had begun to make remarkable strides in her recovery from her trance. When she had found her voice at first, she had expressed her concern for her little princess and her princess' safety. She knew that she was safe with Drake. She trusted Drake._**

_**She loved Drake.**_

_**But she also knew that she couldn't rely on Drake, not forever. She needed to get her strength back. She needed to get her life back. She and Drake had made a decision, that she would do it on her own terms, living in a place where she could get the therapy she needed on a regular basis, but still see the people that she loved. She needed to learn to be independent. She needed to find who she was. So she chose to live apart from Drake, and Princess Floyd, if only temporarily, but to regain some sense of freedom as she worked on gaining physical, psychological, and emotional strength to carry on a relationship with not only her own daughter, but with a certain dragon who felt he needed to do some protecting.**_

* * *

Derek pulled the car up to the apartment building, his eyes on the door on the bottom floor. The day had cleared into an almost sunny day, and the warm July heat was pounding into the pavement surrounding him. Several other patients from the assisted living community were out and about, many of them older, fragile, having already lived their lives and focusing now on holding on a little longer in a community where they were offered both independence and assistance with their daily lives. Derek climbed from his car, glancing to the car for a moment as he closed the door, an older woman sitting on her deck chair beside her apartment door raised her arm in a wave. "Doctor Shepherd!" She called happily as Derek's smile never left his lips. He looked to see his greeter and waved a friendly wave. "Where is the little princess?" She asked as she noted that his usual companion was absent, and he was dressed up. "Oh goodness… you're looking very dapper this afternoon, are you finally taking Meredith on that date?" She asked as Derek smiled and shook his head.

"Little Miss Zoey is well taken care of… she's on her way to her recital… and I am here to pick up the guest of honor." He said as he tilted his head and stopped for a moment. "And Meredith and I have been on many dates, Ruth."

"Many dates?" Ruth said in an incredulous tone. "You don't go anywhere without your little shadow." She said as she shook her head. "It's about time you treated Miss Grey to a good time…alone for once." She said as she watched Derek laugh slightly as he walked down the small alleyway beneath the stairs toward Meredith's apartment.

"I'll take that under advisement, Ruth." Derek said as he disappeared around the corner. He walked down the slight corridor and paused beside the door, looking at the small worn sign that had been taped to the door. In scrawling handwriting, the pink paper proclaimed 'Mommy's house'. On the paper was a picture of two stick figures holding hands, with bright grins on their faces. He smiled at the thought of his little girl… pausing for a moment to remind himself that she was Meredith's little girl, before he raised his hand to knock.

Before he had a chance to knock, the door swung open, and a hand reached out and grabbed his. He let out a laughing grunt as he was pulled into the apartment.

"Woah…" Derek said as Meredith grinned up at him excitedly as she rolled the wheelchair into the door, sending it slamming closed.

"It's about time you got here." She said as he released her hand and leaned down for a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm not late…" He said with raised eyebrows as he stood up and turned, noticing that the couch was covered in clothes. "Did a tornado come through here?"

"I didn't know what to wear." She said as she moved herself with her feet in the wheelchair, pulling herself along. "Nothing fits." She mumbled, looking up at him.

He looked down at the woman before him, her blonde hair brushed and beautiful, her smile making her eyes light up. She was dressed up and ready, her only problem being that now her apartment was a mess. "Meredith…" Derek said as he walked around the large pile of clothes on the couch. "Do you even wear any of these?" He asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I may not get out much, Doctor Shepherd… but I do get dressed in the morning." She said as she tried to roll the wheelchair slightly, the left wheel moving slightly faster, she ended up turning it instead of going straight, her weaker right hand not quite pulling her along, she rolled into Derek.

"Woah, woah… watch it there, speedy…" Derek said as he grabbed the wheel before she slammed into his leg again.

"I'm trying to turn…" She mumbled as she managed to adjust herself. The wheelchair was a new thing, having recently regained feeling in her right side, she was able to use her feet to push herself along, her arms to turn the wheels when she grew too tired of standing or walking on her extremely weakened legs.

"I can get you one of those electric ones, Mer…"

"No." She said stubbornly as she pushed herself forward and turned slightly. "If I wanted help, I'd ask for it." She said. That sentence was a very common sentence to hear coming from Meredith, her speech having been slowly returning, her words slightly slurred, but for the most part she was having no problems communicating. "Derek?" She stopped as she looked up at the man who was surveying the pile of clothes on the pile. "Derek, stop obsessing."

"You made a real mess." Derek replied.

"Get over…" She paused as she felt a sharp pain in her leg, wincing as she grabbed her thigh. "Get over it." She said as she took a slow deep breath, opening her eyes to see Derek at her side. "I'm fine…" She mumbled as his hand began to move on her thigh, gently massaging the intense cramp from her muscle.

"Hey…" Derek said softly as he watched the annoyance in her eyes disappear as soon as her blue eyes met his, he watched as her head tilted softly to the side and her lips curled slightly. "I'm going to use any excuse I can to touch you." He said with a playful smirk as she shook her head at him. "Listen…" he whispered as he reached his hand out and touched her cheek tenderly. "Don't take this the wrong way, okay?" He said as he watched her brow furrow for a moment as he smiled at her. "But it looks like you've been gaining some weight." He whispered as she slipped her lip into her mouth, watching his smile widen slightly. "You're looking good… healthy… color in your cheeks, you look radiant." He said with a nod as she shook her head.

"You know, Derek." She said as her smile sit playful and her head shake as she watched his eyebrows raise. "If I didn't like you so much… I'd smack you for talking about my weight."

He let out a chuckle and lifted his finger to her nose, touching it lightly as he let out a laugh. "Meri… Meri, Meri…" He said as he shook his head and stood up, leaning forward, he kissed the top of her head as he moved to the couch that was covered in clothes. He began to gather the items as he looked to her, her eyes focused on the floor. She frequently had spells of staring, losing focus and just staring, and Derek knew that it was all part of the recovery process, but he also knew that these spells could possibly be dangerous in the wrong situation, much like a narcoleptic spell would be dangerous. "Meri." Derek said, his voice was not loud, but stern and he waited a moment until her head snapped in his direction.

"Delay." She mumbled.

"Yeah…" He said with a smirk. "Headache?" He asked as he watched her shake her head. "Are you lying?" he asked, knowing that typically her reaction delay was due to headaches that she would frequently get. Meredith called them a nuisance, Derek called them 'indicators'.

"So now you're going to call me a liar?" Meredith said as she flashed an angry glance toward Derek, her defensive reply was an indication that he was, indeed correct that she was lying. Her eyes softened slightly as he placed the pile of clothes in his arms down onto the couch carefully.

"Meredith… you don't have to lie." Derek replied as he crouched down and looked her in the eyes, his hands moved to hers as she grasped his tightly. "You're afraid that I'm going to take back my promise." He whispered. Her head shook slightly, his head tilting as he watched her. She had been sick for a very long time, stuck in her own mind for that long had the ability to make anyone crazy. She had stimulation, so she had known where she was and what day, what year it was, but she had been young when she had slipped into her waking coma, and her maturity level was still that of the lost twenty two year old with limited social experience, so there was the occasion when she'd revert into a childish pout with childish worries, and with the mind of a sheltered child with childlike fears and a charming innocence that was enough for Derek to want to hold her in his arms and never let go. "Are you afraid?" He asked, trying to get her to make eye contact with him. "Meri?" he whispered, running his thumb across her hands as she whimpered.

"I love you." She whispered.

"You're changing the subject." Derek replied as he tugged her hands slightly. "Whenever I bring up something that you don't want to talk about… you say you love me…" Derek shook his head.

"But I do." She shrugged. "You don't believe me?" She whimpered.

"Yes." Derek nodded. "I believe you… I do." He replied as he lifted his hand to touch her cheek, running his fingertips across her skin. "I love you… and that's why you need to believe me, Meri… I'm trying so hard to get you better… when you're better… stronger…"

"I'm never… going to be better…" She started to whimper.

"Oh… Meri…" Derek said as he stood carefully, leaning over to kiss her lips as he rested his forehead on hers. "Hey… hey, no tears… no tears… we have a very important recital to get to. There is a very special little girl that is waiting for her mommy to watch her dance on her tippity toes." He said in a high voice with a silly grin.

Meredith's eyes stared into Derek's suddenly and his were wide with a silly face. She let out a little giggle. "Derek…" She whispered.

"There you go…" He said as he laughed a little. "I knew the tippity toes would convince you." He said as she reached her hand up and ran it through his hair. "Now…" he said as he watched her smile into his eyes. "Wheelchair… walker? Caveman?"

"Are you asking me transportation suggestions, or are you playing a word game?" She asked with a giggle as Derek laughed. "Wheelchair…" She nodded. "Quick… easy… and you like to push me around." She whispered as he laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, you're hilarious…" He said as he kissed her softly and stood up. "Let me go get her things… for your sleepover out of the car. Then we'll put these clothes back in your room, and then get you into the car… we'll stop by the flower shop and get those flowers you mentioned you wanted to get her… and then we'll make our way to the concert hall." He said as he watched her nod. "You stay right there…" He said as he took a step toward the door.

"Where am I going to go, Derek?" She asked with a laugh, as she watched him wave quickly and disappear out the door once again, leaving her shaking her head with a smile on her lips.

* * *

**_Drake never once complained about the care he gave Queen Marie, and he never once thought of her as a burden, though he often questioned how a woman as beautiful and as charismatic as she could find it in her heart to love a mere dragon._**

_**He left his heart on a shelf, always mentally preparing for the worst, always putting the needs of a certain little princess in front of his own, for he was just a dragon. He was a protector. He was a care taker. He was a dragon in love with a Queen and was more than willing to lay his life on the line for she or the princess. But he couldn't help but think that with every step he made in the Queen's recovery, he was losing a bit of himself, and only gaining the possibility of losing the princess, and his soul as well.**_


End file.
